


Feverish

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fever, Gen, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thanks.” “For what?” he can’t help but ask, slightly confused at the sudden thanks. “For taking care of me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ame](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ame).



A soft click jerks Kon out of his light sleep.  
  


He tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes and turns around to see who has entered the room.  
  


“I hope I didn’t disturb you.” Alfred’s quietly speaks. Kon shakes his head slightly, standing up with a small stretch as he whispers, “Na it’s okay. Here…”  
  


He reaches out to take the shallow bowl that the elderly man is holding in his hands. Alfred picks up the matching bowl sitting on the bedside table, pushing the wet cloth inside it before he picks it up.  
  


A soft cough and rustling noise catches their attention. They turn in sync to look at the mop of dark hair peeking out from underneath the pile of blankets.  
  


“How is he doing?” Alfred asks, the slightest edge of concern coloring his voice.  
  


Kon sighs softly as he dips the new towel into the ice water, “Still feverish. But better than before.”  
  


He sits down on the edge of the mattress, twisting the cloth of excess moisture before gently pulling the blankets down to reveal Tim’s flushed face. He is lying on his side, curled up slightly as he presses his cheek deeper into the pillow. Kon ran the towel over Tim’s forehead and neck before dipping it again in the bowl. As he twisted the cloth, he murmured, “I guess he’ll be okay by tomorrow?”  
  


He places the wet terrycloth on Tim’s forehead, hand keeping the cloth in place even as he gives Alfred a helplessly hopeful look. Alfred gives him a small smile, “I expect he will.”  
  


Kon returns the smile and looks down when Tim shifts beside him. All his attention turns towards the other man as he mumbles something in his sleep. He hears the soft click of the door that indicates Alfred’s departure but doesn’t pay it any mind.  
  


Tim is frowning in his sleep, one hand restlessly moving over the blankets. Kon slips his hand over Tim’s and squeezes.  
  


Eyelashes flutter and open to reveal tired blue eyes. Kon smiles slightly, “Hey.”  
  


And they flutter close at the soft greeting, chest rising slowly and falling before Tim mumble-asks, “What time’s it?”  
  


Kon checks the alarm clock, “Little after 2 in the morning. How you feeling?”  
  


“M’ head feels like ‘s stuffed with cotton.” he complains in reply, free hand going up to touch the wet cloth.  
  


He’s pulled the cloth half off before Kon stops him, “That stays there until your fever goes down.” Kon scolds him gently.  
  


An eye cracks up to give him an appraising look. It makes Kon want to fidget and look away. Instead he asks, “What?”  
  


“‘ve you been here all day?”, Tim asks quietly.  
  


“Pretty much.” Kon admits as he takes his hand away to check the temperature of the terry cloth and finds it warm. He wets it again before returning it to place. Tim is still staring at him, expression softer than before as he holds out his hand weakly.  
  


Kon grasps it between both of his hands.  
  


“Thanks.”  
  


“For what?” he can’t help but ask, slightly confused at the sudden thanks.  
  


“For taking care of me.” Tim mumbles, eyes darting down to stare at some point below his chin.  
  


Kon can’t stop the small smile as he presses a kiss to Tim’s cheek, “Wild Batman’s couldn’t keep me away.” he jokes lightly and it makes Tim laugh softly.  
  


The next few minutes are filled with a comfortable silence which lulls Tim back to sleep. Kon is ready to slip his hands away and return to his seat when Tim’s fingers tighten slightly over his hand.  
  


“Stay…”, he mumbles sleepily.  
  


Kon’s heart breaks slightly at the weak, child-like tone and he sits back down.  
  


“I’m right here Tim.”  
  


Tim pulls their joined hands up to his face, nuzzling their fingers slightly before sighing softly. Kon adjusts the terry cloth and settles into a more comfortable position as he waits for Tim to fall back to sleep.  
  


He lies down on top of the blankets, next to Tim and watches him. He focuses his entire attention on Tim and monitors his breathing, his heartbeat and every small shift he makes.  
  


He is counting heartbeats, eyes closed as he tries to match his breathing to Tim’s. In the state of half consciousness, he drifts between wakefulness and sleep and doesn’t even move when he hears the door open.  
  


He barely hears footfalls on the plush carpet and he wonders who just came into the room. He can tell that whoever is it, they’re standing right behind him. He opens a lazy eye and sees a large hand come forward to check the cloth on Tim’s forehead. They remove the cloth. Kon hears the soft sounds of ice cubs clinking together and water dripping before the hand returns with the cloth.  
  


He sees the hand hesitate for a long moment before gently patting Tim’s head.  
  


“Get well soon Tim.” a low voice speaks and he can almost recognize it. But sleep sounds so much better.  
  


He feels a soft cloth fall over his shoulders and he mumble-sighs, “Thanks.”  
  


The last thing he hears is Alfred softly speaking, “Master Bruce, I thought I might find you here…”


End file.
